Shibuya Crossing
by Tsukasa desu
Summary: Diantara orang-orang yang menyeberang, aku melihatmu. Orang pertama di lautan manusia, hanya kamu. Ada hati, berharap temu, bertatap hangat, hingga bisa menepi Sampai ia berangan, ingin bertemu sekali lagi dengan pemuda bermata kelam, tanpa perlu disengaja.


Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

.

.

.

Shibuya Crossing

.

.

.

"Sasu … !".

"Kau akan terlambat ke tempat bimbel!". Teriak pria berambut raven panjang. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar adik lelakinya yang dari tadi tidak memberikan respon apapun.

Hari sudah sore ditambah cuaca sangat dingin. Angin di luar bertiup kencang menggerakkan gorden kamar seorang pemuda yang masih dengan lelapnya berada di alam mimpi.

Merasakan dingin yang menerpa membuatnya menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Keningnya mengerut di bawah selimut karena mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari.

"Hei, aku akan menggunakan kekerasan !".

Kemudian dengan tidak sabarnya dia segera membuka kenop pintu dan mendobraknya. Pintu yang terbuka dengan suara berisik itu menabrak tembok, masih saja tidak membuat pemuda yang sedang bergelung di balik selimut bergeming barang sesentipun. Keterlaluan.

Pria berambut hitam lurus itu berjalan tidak sabar menuju ranjang di mana terdapat gundukan selimut di atasnya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya, mata kelam nan indah itu memicing menatap gundukan selimut di bawahnya.

"Sasu White, Kau ingin aku cium agar segera bangun ?". Ucapnya setengah berbisik. Itachi mengguncang gundukan selimut itu dan dengan keras menariknya terbuka.

Lihatlah dia, cowok berambut serupa dengan Itachi itu masih tidur, rambut anehnya acak-acakan. Itachi memangilnya sekali lagi dengan guncangan pelan di bahunya. Kemudian Itachi bergerak menuju jendela dan menyibak gorden hingga terbuka lebar.

Angin kencang di akhir bulan Nopember menerpa wajah Itachi, tak terkecuali pemuda raven yang sekarang sedang berguling ke kiri, tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan dan terpaksa dia membuka matanya dengan berat. Memegang rambutnya yang berantakan, Sasuke bangun dan memperhatikan wajah kakaknya yang sedang tersenyum manis itu. Cih.

"Baka Aniki, Hari ini dingin sekali". Terangnya "Biarkan aku tidur saja dan membolos bimbel, oke ?". Dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur disertai mata sayu.

Itachi bersedekap dan berjalan menuju pintu, lalu menoleh dengan tatapan tak bersahabat "Tidak boleh, Sasu-chan!".

Pintu tertutup dengan kerasnya, Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Sasuke mengerti arti deathglare itu. Dengan berat hati Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang hangat dan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Rambut merah muda itu bergerak-gerak liar tertiup angin, seorang gadis dengan mantel tebal dan syal yang menjuntai menembus kerumunan orang di penyeberangan Shibuya. Langkahnya tak terkendali, napasnya tersenggal dengan uap udara keluar dari mulutnya. Dingin. Tetapi dia tidak perduli, tidak ada waktu lagi. Mendengus kesal dia semakin lincah menembus orang-orang yang menyeberang.

Ah, itu dia, Tower Records. Tempat yang akan Sakura tuju, ia memekik memberi semangat kepada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat billboard display Mr. Children menjadi wajah di Tower Records. Lagu mereka Starting Over mengalun dari display, jantungnya semakin memacu kencang.

"Ku mohon !". Bisik Sakura setelah melewati pintu masuk, dia segera menuju tempat fan signing untuk album terbaru Mr. Children REFLECTION. Poster mereka tersebar di seluruh area Tower Records.

Mengatur napasnya agar stabil dan membenahi tatanan rambutnya yang agak berantakan, Sakura menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Semoga masih sempat", bisiknya seraya berjalan masuk ke venue fan signing. Sakura mematung, dunia seakan berhenti secara slow motion, bahkan dia bisa mendengar suara dari detak jantungnya seirama napasnya. Emerald itu menatap perlahan para staff yang sedang membereskan perlengkapan, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, hanya ada staff yang tengah sibuk membereskan semua perlengkapan. Ini artinya, Sakura melewatkan fan signing yang sudah dia nanti-nantikan selama hampir satu bulan.

Sakura masih berdiri sambil memegang CD Mr. Children, seorang staff yang tengah mengangkat poster berbentuk dan seukuran asli Sakurai Kazutoshi vokalis tidak sengaja menabrak Sakura.

"Ah, maaf nona". Staff itu membungkuk meminta maaf. Tetapi Sakura bergeming, mengepalkan tangannya yang menggenggam CD, ingatannya kembali kepada beberapa saat sebelumnya ketika ibunya dengan santai bilang "Ah, sayang. Maaf ibu lupa membangunkanmu". Dengan senyum tanpa bersalah sedikitpun. Cukup, kesal sudah Sakura dibuatnya.

"AHHHHHHHH IBUUUUUUUUUUUUU!". Teriakan itu menembus seluruh area venue, membuat setiap orang yang ada di sana menengok kaget ke arah gadis merah muda yang berdiri di depan pintu. Staff yang menabraknya tadi kaget bukan main, gadis ini pasti gila. Semua orang terheran-heran dan mulai berbisik-bisik tentang gadis aneh merah muda. Sakura berbalik dan berjalan cepat, tidak memerdulikan tatapan heran orang-orang.

.

.

.

Suasana tenang di ruang bimbel sore itu membuat Uchiha Sasuke hampir mati bosan. Dia lagi-lagi melihat jam tangannya, pukul enam lewat lima belas menit. Masih ada lima belas menit lagi hingga pelajaran selesai. Melirik payung lipat berwarna kuning yang menyembul keluar dari dalam tasnya yang terletak di bawah tempatnya duduk. Sasuke memutar matanya mengingat kejadian tadi sore saat dia akan pergi ke tempat bimbel.

"Sasu bawalah payung ini." Ucap lembut Itachi menyodorkan payung lipat kepadanya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningya. Oke apalagi sekarang ?

"Ramalan cuaca bilang akan turun salju malam ini". Terang suara tenang Itachi seolah tahu tatapan malas adiknya.

Sasuke menatap malas kakak yang protektif terhadapnya ini. Dia akhirnya menyerah dan mengambil payung dari tangan Itachi. Lalu berpamitan setelah mengenakan sepatu ketsnya. Itachi melambaikan tangan kepadanya dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

Mendengus kecil mengingatnya lagi, rasa kantuk yang dari tadi hinggap sekarang hilang entah ke mana, mungkin karena waktu bimbel tinggal lima menit lagi, Syukurlah. Memasukkan buku catatan kedalam tas dengan terburu-buru membuat payung yang ada di tasnya terjatuh, hal itu membuat gadis yang duduk di seberang terkikik geli, Sasuke mengabaikannya.

Orochimaru-sensei sedang menutup bimbel hari ini, Sasuke sudah bersiap akan beranjak kalau saja gadis-gadis tadi tidak menghampirinya.

"Sasuke-kun, setelah ini kamu mau ke mana ?".

"Kita main dulu, bagaimana? Pergi nonton, ada film baru yang keren".

Pertanyaan yang disampaikan secara bergantian itu membuat Sasuke memerhatikan mereka berdua secara bergantian. Menyebalkan sekali. Senyum aneh masih saja menghiasi wajah mereka berdua.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku harus menemani kakak ku di rumah". Ucap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi yang berarti di wajahnya dan berlalu meninggalkan gadis-gadis itu di belakang.

Bukannya kesal atau malah kecewa dengan kelakuan Uchiha yang menjadi idola di kelas bimbel itu mereka malah memekik girang.

"Kyaaa, ternyata Sasuke-kun sangat manis ya". Lagi-lagi Sasuke memutar matanya mendengar jeritan menyebalkan itu.

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu kelas bimbel tapi kemudian terhenti karena Orochimaru-sensei memanggilnya. Sasuke menghampiri senseinya itu, jarang sekali dia memanggilnya seperti ini. Apalagi ini, apa aku tidak boleh pulang cepat hari ini. Gerutu Sasuke setengah kesal.

"Sasuke-kun". Orochimaru-sensei menghampiri Sasuke "apa kamu sudah mulai bosan mengikuti bimbelku ?". Tanya pria yang umurnya hampir setengah dekade tetapi selalu tampak muda, Rambut panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa dengan jelas melihat ekspresi apa yang sedang ditunjukkan pria di depannya ini.

Sasuke masih belum bisa menerka ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka. Masih terdiam, menunggu kalimat lain dari senseinya itu.

"Hm ? Bagaimana Sasukei-kun ?". Kali ini ada nada menuntut dari pertanyaan tersebut.

Oh akhirnya Sasuke mengerti.

."kenapa sensei bertanya seperti itu ?". Jeda sebentar lalu dia melanjutkan "Mungkin karena hari ini terlalu dingin", Jawab Sasuke asal dengan suara datar.

Sasuke baru akan berpamitan, karena merasa pembicaraan ini tidak perlu, kalau saja pria pucat itu tidak meneruskan.

"Ya hari ini memang dingin". Kata Orochimaru-sensei , jeda beberapa saat sebelum suara dalam nan misterius itu melanjutkan "Pasti akan turun salju".

Tangan Orochimaru-sensei merogoh sesuatu di saku sweaternya dan menyodorkan benda itu kepada Sasuke sambil memasang seringai yang membuat dirinya semakin misterius saja.

"Sensei, apa ini ?". Tanya Sasuke menerima benda itu dari Orochimaru-sensei.

"Ambilah plester luka itu". Ucapnya pelan "Pasti akan berguna untuk hari bersalju yang licin" Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju mejanya "Baiklah Sasuke-Kun, hati-hati di jalan ya."

Dasar orang aneh. Sasuke bergegas keluar menuju jalan utama tepat di depan tempatnya bimbel. Menatap langit yang sudah gelap. Benarkah akan turun salju ?

Sasuke mulai berjalan menuju stasiun Shibuya yang hanya berjarak lima menit berjalan dari tempat bimbelnya. Memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket dia berjalan agak cepat. Melihat kerumunan di depan sana membuat Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, tapi terlambat. Kerumunan orang-orang itu sudah terlebih dahulu menyeberang, semua orang tampak sibuk, tidak membuang waktu barang sedetik pun.

Ah sial. Sepertinya harus menunggu penyeberangan selanjutnya, dengan napas terengah Sasuke sampai di tepian zebra cross, tidak lama dia berdiri di sana, di belakang dan sampingnya sudah berdiri orang-orang yang akan menyeberang.

Shibuya Crossing pada jam pulang kerja seperti ini memang yang terparah. Melirik pada traffic light pejalan kaki yang belum juga berganti warna menjadi hijau. Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri yang kurang cepat berlari. Ini semua karena obrolan tidak penting dengan Orochimaru-sensei tadi, ngomong-ngomong soal sensei, Sasuke mengambil lagi benda tipis berwarna krem di saku jaketnya, melihat benda itu, Sasuke membatin.

Terkejut dengan dorongan dari balik punggungnya, Sasuke tersadar ini sudah waktunya menyebrang, sambil masih menggenggam plester luka itu dia berjalan bebarengan dengan orang-orang.

Tidak berjalan terlalu cepat namun juga tidak terlalu pelan, Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan, saat berada di tengah-tengah zebra cross, saat itulah benda tipis bak kapas putih jatuh dari langit, satu persatu seperti malaikat kecil yang hendak membagikan kebahagiaan untuk semua makhluk di bumi. Tapi sayangnya bukan seperti itu, seiring salju berjatuhan maka udara akan semakin dingin.

Agak terpaku dengan salju yang tiba-tiba turun, Sasuke yang menghentikan langkahnya untuk sepersekian detik merasakan seseorang menyenggol bahunya dari samping, belum sempat Sasuke melihat sosok yang sepertinya jatuh terduduk itu, arus orang-orang yang menyeberang sudah membawanya kembali berjalan, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang sekilas, melihat helaian merah muda, tubuh mungil yang dibalut mantel hitam. Hanya sekilas karena sosok yang terduduk itu telah tertutupi oleh bayangan orang-orang.

Sial. Apalagi ini. Baru saja dia meginjakkan kakinya di trotoar dan kemudian secepat kilat menoleh kembali ke belakang, tetapi jalanan sudah terisi mobil yang kembali berlalu-lalang. Sasuke kebingungan dan melihat ke sekitar tetapi tidak ada yang berciri-ciri seperti sosok tadi. Apa tadi dia salah lihat ?

Apapun itu dia harus segera bergegas ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah karena keretanya lima menit lagi akan berangkat. Sepertinya hari ini dia banyak berlari, oke terima ini, kau mau bertanding lari dengan kapten tim basket SMA Konoha ?

Sasuke hampir saja menabrak tempat sampah yang berada di ujung tangga bawah tanah, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, dan tepat saat dirinya sudah berada di dalam kereta pintu geser otomatis di depannya tertutup. Menghembuskan napas keras sekaligus lega.

Kereta sudah penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang baru pulang kerja, menyenderkan dirinya pada tiang di dekat pintu geser Sasuke mencoba menyamankan diri. Seseorang menyenggol punggungnya dan dia menoleh, ah.

Beberapa orang turun dari kereta, kemudian masuk lagi penumpang kereta lainnya yang baru. Sosok yang tadi dia lihat, gadis itu tepat seperti sosok yang dia lihat di Shibuya Crossing.

Rambut merah muda sebahu yang bergerak indah tertiup angin, tubuh mungil yang berbalut pakaian serba hitam dengan syal merah membalut lehernya, serta kulit putih pucat seakan itu adalah porselen, gadis itu tampak sedang mencari-cari tempat duduk tapi percuma karena sudah penuh, berdiri menyamping di dekat pintu yang berseberangan dengan Sasuke, wajahnya agak tertutup dengan rambutnya yang jatuh karena dia terus menunduk dari tadi.

Sasuke melihat CD yang berada di genggaman gadis itu, kemudian, ah, lututnya terluka ? apa mungkin yang tadi itu sungguhan ? jadi tadi Sasuke benar-benar menabrak seseorang. Terus melihat ke arah yang sama sambil memikirkan kejadian tadi membuat Sasuke tidak sadar kalau gadis mungil itu kini tengah menatap aneh ke arahnya, Sasuke bergerak canggung sambil mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar jendela, sekilas tatapan gadis tadi menyiratkan bahwa Sasuke adalah cowok mesum yang terus melihat kaki seorang gadis di kereta. Sial.

Sementara gadis mungil di depannya berdiri agak tidak nyaman mungkin karena tatapan tajam Sasuke yang bisa membelah kereta ini jadi dua.

"Konoha, Konoha "

Suara di kereta menandakan kereta akan berhenti di stasiun ke dua yaitu Konoha, melihat gadis mungil itu bersiap akan turun membuat Sasuke melirik dari ujung matanya, itu berarti mereka berada di daerah yang sama.

Setelah kereta berhenti penumpang turun dengan tertib, Sasuke bergegas menyusul gadis itu, berjalan berdesakan ke pintu keluar membuatnya agak tidak fokus ke objek yang dia ikuti. Ah itu dia sudah hampir naik ke tangga keluar.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan keluar dari stasiun dengan terburu-buru, dia merogoh ponsel di dalam tas selempangnya, wajahnya berkedut kesal, tentu saja masih kesal. Dia menunggu di dekat halte bus. Duduk diam dan memperhatikan sekitarnya, Sakura melihat seseorang berlari menuju halte, bukankah itu yang tadi di kereta menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Memperhatikan sekelilingnya sekali lagi, sepi. Hanya ada dia dan mungkin pemuda yang baru tiba di sebelahnya dengan napas agak memburu sehabis berlari. Apa-apaan orang itu, mengikuti Sakura, eh ? kriminal kah ? Sakura mulai tak tenang dengan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya, tetapi kalau dilihat-lihat penampilannya itu seperti anak SMA dan seusia dengan Sakura. Tidak mungkin dia kriminal kan ? setampan itu kri . .? tunggu ? apa tadi ? tampan ? oh ayolah.

Sakura berdehem untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya, tangannya hendak mengeratkan mantel hitamnya ketika dia sadar dari tadi masih memegang CD Mr. Children. Keningnya berkedut kesal, tentu saja. Dengan gerakan cepat dia memasukkan CD itu ke dalam tas selempang. Tepat saat itu dia meringis merasakan nyeri yang berasal dari lutut kanannya. Uh. Sejak kapan ?

Kepala merah mudanya mendongak dengan cepat ketika merasakan langkah kaki mendekat. Pemuda dengan gaya rambut aneh itu berdiri tepat di depannya, wajah pemuda itu tidak terlihat dengan jelas karena dia berdiri tepat membelakangi cahaya lampu jalan sehingga memberikan efek dramatis.

Pemuda itu merogoh sesuatu dari saku jaketnya "Ini, untuk lukamu". Suara datar dan pelan itu membuat Sakura mematung sejenak, lalu memperhatikan benda di depannya, plester luka ? Ah.

Menerima plester itu dari pemuda di depannya dengan ragu-ragu "Terimakasih". Ucapnya pelan "Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu aku terluka ?" Dia mendongak, memusatkan tatapannya pada wajah yang masih seperti siluet.

Tidak lama kemudian bus yang di tunggu datang juga.

"Itu bus mu ?". Tanya Sasuke mengedikkan dagunya ke arah bus, dia bergeser sedikit lalu tepat saat itu Sakura dengan jelas dapat melihat wajah tampan itu sekali lagi. Pipinya memanas. Yang benar saja.

Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya duduk "Iya". Dia menatap Sasuke sejenak, seakan ada sesuatu yang akan dia sampaikan tetapi ragu.

"Eh, itu. Terimakasih plesternya". Ucapnya pelan. Mereka diam sebentar.

"Lain kali hati-hati saat menyeberang". Kali ini Sasuke menatap lurus Sakura.

Sakura bingung tidak mengerti maksud pemuda di depannya, menyeberang ? Matanya melebar ketika dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, maafkan aku, aku yang salah.". Ucapnya sedikit membungkuk. Ternyata tadi ketika di shibuya Crossing. Bodohnya dia.

"Hn".

Sakura menoleh ketika pemuda itu berjalan menuju bus yang sudah menunggu, sebelum benar-benar masuk dia menoleh " Ayo, ini bus mu juga kan ?". Lalu masuk ke dalam bus tanpa menunggu Sakura.

Lagi, pipinya memanas. Dengan cepat dia menyusul pemuda itu masuk ke bus. Sakura mengedarkan pandangan di dalam bus, tidak ada tempat duduk lagi selain di samping pemuda bermata kelam itu. Iya, terpaksa kan. Ah yang benar.

Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke yang kelihatan tidak terlalu perduli, tatapannya ke arah jendela. Sakura duduk dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. Jadi dia diam saja. Salju sepertinya sudah turun semakin banyak, udara semakin dingin saja, ingatan Sakura kembali lagi di kejadian menyebalkan sore ini. Uh Mr. Children. Menangis dalam hatinya, benar-benar sial. Dengusan keras itu membuat Sasuke menoleh sejenak.

Bus berhenti tepat di halte berikutnya, Sakura bersiap turun, dan terkejut ketika Sasuke juga mengikutinya di belakang. Apa-apaan ini ? Stalker ? Lagi-lagi pikiran aneh itu kembali. Tidak mungkin, haruskah hari ini sial dua kali ?

Sakura melirik dengan tajam pemuda di belakangnya, dia tampan tapi apa mungkin seorang stalker ? Ugh.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, dia berbalik dan Sasuke ikut berhenti. Sakura membuka mulutnya tetapi ragu-ragu. Yang ada hanya dengusan napas yang keluar

"Kalau kau berpikiran aneh, aku tinggal di sekitar sini". Nada suaranya tenang dan dalam, tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Eh ?

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke, berjalan di belakang pemuda itu. Salju turun semakin deras. Sasuke mendengar Sakura menggigil di belakangnya. Ah dia jadi ingat sesuatu. Sasuke mengeluarkan benda dari dalam ranselnya, payung lipat berwarna kuning. Dia sedikit ragu mau mengeluarkannya, tapi apa boleh buat sudah terlanjur.

Membuka payungnya, Sasuke berbalik ke belakang dan mendekati Sakura, gadis itu terkejut dan sedikit geli menahan tawa melihat pemuda tampan dan keren tetapi memakai payung kuning di tengah salju. Manis sekali.

"A-apa ?". Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya, tetapi dia tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Sial.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Sasuke meraih sebelah tangan Sakura, dan memberikan Payungnya. Keduanya berpandangan, tetapi emerald Sakura tak kuasa bertahan lama. Mereka jadi terlihat seakan saling memegang payung di tengah salju. Romantis sekali.

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menjauh setelah memberikan payung itu.

"Hei, apa yang . . " Seru Sakura karena pemuda itu tiba-tiba pergi setelah memberikan payungnya "Payungmu ?". Lanjutnya karena pemuda itu tak kunjung berhenti.

"Sasuke, Aku Uchiha Sasuke". Kata Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh, Sakura terheran-heran dibuatnya "Jangan memanggilku "Hei". Sasuke menoleh dengan senyum tipis yang menawan. Kemudian pemuda itu melangkah lagi, meninggalkan Sakura yang diam mematung dengan wajah memerah.

Masih melihat punggung itu menjauh, Sakura memberanikan diri meneriakkan namanya "Sakura !, aku Haruno Sakura ! ". Teriaknya sekuat tenaga, Sasuke tidak menoleh tetapi Sakura yakin Sasuke mendengarnya "Terimakasih Sasuke-kun !". Wajahnya merah, sangat merah. Pemuda itu lalu menghilang di belokan. Apa dia mendengarnya ?

"Kami tinggal di lingkungan yang sama". Sakura menggumam pelan "Tapi kenapa aku baru tahu dia sekarang". Dengusnya keras, wajahnya masih memerah. Dia berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan Ino di koridor sekolah, Sahabat pirangnya itu mengoceh entah apa karena Sakura tidak mendengarkan. Di telinganya kini terpasang earphone putih yang sedang memutar lagu Mr. Children Namonaki Uta. Kepala merah mudanya mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Sakuraaaa!". Suara keras Ino menerobos seluruh koridor. Dia mencondongkan wajahnya ke teling Sakura yang hanya menoleh sekilas padanya.

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya "Tsk, terserah kau saja, forehead gila !". Sedikit merajuk, Ino bersedekap dan menatap lurus ke depan.

Sakura terkikik geli dan merangkul sahabatnya itu. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruang klub jurnalistik. Tepatnya Sakura adalah jurnalis untuk musik, disamping itu dia memang suka musik dan band fsvoritnya tentu saja . Mereka berjalan pelan melewati lapangan basket outdoor, beberapa siswa sedang bermain basket, bermain basket diudara dingin begini, yang benar saja.

Emerald Sakura memperhatikan sekilas, sedetik mata itu melebar melihat seseorang dengan rambut raven dan onyx tajam sedang fokus mendribble bola menuju ring, kulit pucat itu sedikit berkeringat, rambutnya bergerak-gerak ketika dia melompat memasukkan bola ke ring. Kaus yang berbalut seragam basket bernomor pungung Sembilan itu sedikit terbuka ketika dia melompat, memperlihatkan sedikit otot perut yang , ah sudahlah.

Sakura berhenti secara mendadak, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya, dia dengan cepat melepaskan kedua earphone dari telinganya, Itu Sasuke kan ? Sejak kapan ? dia bersekolah di sini ? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Banyak sekali pikiran-pikiran yang berkelebat di kepalanya sekarang. Ino yang tersadar dengan pergerakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba berhenti, ikut berbalik dan mengikuti arah pandang kepala merah muda itu. Ah. Ino menyeringai dan berdehem keras membuat Sakura menoleh cepat.

"Apa?". Tanya Sakura heran dengan sahabatnya itu. Ino malah memberikan tatapan aneh seolah menangkap basah Sakura.

Tidak sabar dengan kelakuan si pirang, Sakura berkata dengan gugup "A apa-apaan kau ?".

"Ya dia memang keren. Uchiha Sasuke kan ?". Kata Ino dengan gaya centilnya.

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar kata-kata Ino "Bagaimana kau ?". Sakura berhenti sejenak "Yang terpenting, kau tahu dia ?". Tanya Sakura mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Sasuke yang sedang meneguk air mineral.

Ino mendengus "Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak." Katanya pelan, seolah ingin membuat Sakura semakin gemas "Dia kapten tim basket kita". Terangnya.

Sakura melongo sejenak, melihat lagi ke arah lapangan basket. Dirinya terkejut kali ini karena Sasuke sedang melihat ke arahnya. Sejak kapan. Gugup sendiri, Sakura segera berbalik. Sepertinya percuma, rambut merah mudanya itu mudah sekali dikenali. Ino terkikik lagi, dan malah melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya ke arah pemuda pucat dengan senyum aneh yang juga sedang istirahat.

Sakura terkejut dengan tingkah Ino dan segera menariknya menjauh. Sial. Wajahnya pasti sangat merah sekarang, dan apalagi ini ? detak jantung ini ? Uh. Sebelum berbelok ke ruang klub jurnalis Sakura sekali lagi menoleh ke belakang dan lagi-lagi terkejut karena melihat Sasuke sedang mengobrol akrab dengan gadis berkacamata dan rambut merah menyala.

Tidak, apa ini ? secepat itu juga udara seakan menghilang dari sekelilingnya, sesak. Sakura menarik napas perlahan dan memperhatikan Ino yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ino".Panggilnya pelan, Ino hanya menggumam.

"Apa dia anak baru ?".

Ino menoleh "Dia siapa ?". Ah, Sakura tahu. Ino hanya sedang mempermainkannya, jelas-jelas dia tahu siapa yang Sakura maksud.

Sakura mendengus "Sasuke". Jawabnya "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini". Sebelum di shibuya crossing, tambahnya dalam hati.

Ino berhenti dan merogoh kunci ruang jurnalistik, setelah pintu terbuka dia berbalik dan menatap serius Sakura.

"Dia bukan anak baru". Katanya pelan dan serius "Dan kau, kau harusnya berhenti menunduk mendengarkan musik dan mulailah memperhatikan sekitar". Lanjutnya. Lalu dia tertawa keras dan berlalu masuk ke ruangan. Meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang sweatdrop.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan tim basketnya sedang beristirahat setelah mereka melakukan latihan singkat, mengingat udara sedang sangat dingin. Dia sedang menatap layar ponselnya, . Itulah yang sedang dia baca di ponsel. Sasuke sedikit penasaran dengan CD yang Sakura bawa kemarin. Ah, mungkin nanti dia akan mencoba mencari CD yang sama setelah bimbel sorenya. Tetapi sekali lagi dia membatin, kenapa dia tidak pernah melihat Sakura sebelumnya. Melihat ke arah ruang jurnalistik yang tertutup tanpa ekpresi yang berarti.

Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan pelan menuju ruang jurnalistik. Lalu apa yang mau dia lakukan ?

"Teme ! kau mau ke mana ?". Seru pemuda dengan rambut jabrik pirang. Tetapi diabaikan oleh Sasuke. Karin memperhatikan Sasuke dalam diam. Melihat arah Sasuke berjalan, itu ruang jurnalistik. Mau apa dia ?.

Sasuke menatap pintu yang terturup itu cukup lama. Terdengar suara musik keras yang mengalun, sebenarnya ini klub apa ? batin Sasuke.

Ino yang sedang menyusun artikel fashion terbaru miliknya sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan musik keras yang diputar oleh sahabat merah mudanya, sudah terbiasa. Itulah pikir Ino. Ruang jurnalistik yang hanya ada mereka berdua saja hari ini membuat Sakura lebih leluasa. Melihat desk tempatnya, sangat penuh dengan poster-poster musik, band favoritnya , terutama Sakurai Kazutoshi sang vokalis.

Ino berjalan ke lemari pendingin di ujung ruangan, dan merengut karena tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Ada apa ?". Tanya Sakura dari mejanya.

Ino menutup kembali lemari pendingin dan berjalan ke mejanya " Tidak ada jus".

Sakura berdiri dari mejanya "Baiklah, serahkan padakuuu !". Serunya berjalan cepat ke luar.

Ino tersenyum "Kerja bagus Sakura-sama !". dan dia tertawa keras setelah itu. Ino menoleh cepat ketika mendengar Sakura berteriak kaget setelah membuka pintu. Kepala pirangnya melongok untuk mencari tahu ada apa gerangan. Dan Ino menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan pintu, di depan Sakura yang sedang berdiri kaku seperti patung.

Suasana membeku untuk beberapa saat sampai Sasuke membuka suara "Hai". Sapanya pelan dan datar.

Sakura masih diam, belum sepenuhnya sadar bahwa pemuda di depannya ini Sasuke.

Dia berdehem untuk menemukan suaranya kembali "Hai". Jawabnya, yang tidak kalah kakunya dengan cara berdirinya. Apa aku nampak bodoh ? dia bertanya dalam hati.

"Jadi kau di klub jurnalis ?". Suara Sasuke memecah lamunan Sakura.

Dia mengangguk kikuk sebagai jawabannya "Dan kau di klub basket ? Tanya Sakura yang meniru pertanyaan Sasuke. Benar aku memang bodoh, pikirnya.

Sasuke mengangguk juga kali ini. Ino yang sedang menguping di balik pintu menggumam tidak jelas tentang dua orang bodoh yang sedang mengobrol tidak jelas.

Sakura berdiri tidak nyaman, tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Mungkin karena Uchiha Sasuke. Apa ?

"Jadi"

"Jadi".

Mereka menatap satu sama lain secara bersamaan, yang benar saja.

"Kau duluan". Kata Sakura gugup, wajahnya mulai memanas sekarang.

Sasuke menatapnya lurus "Nanti, apa kau bisa . . "

"Sasuke-kun !". Suara dari balik punggung Sasuke menginterupsi mereka, membuat Sasuke maupun Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Gadis itu ? piker Sakura.

"Karin ?" Tanya Sasuke "Ada apa ?". Suara itu tetap datar tetapi terlalu cepat seakan tidak suka karena sudah menginterupsi

Karin jadi gugup sendiri sekarang, wajahnya juga memanas. Mencoba mencari-cari alasan yang tepat "Kita ada rapat membahas pertandingan antar sekolah" Jawabnya mencoba tidak terlihat gugup "Setelah ini" Tambahnya.

Sasuke menghela napas, baru dia akan berucap tetapi gadis merah muda berjalan melewatinya "Aku duluan ya" Ucapnya sambil berjalan pelan "Semoga pertandinganya berjalan dengan baik, Sasuke-kun". Lanjutnya, dan dia tetap berjalan menjauh, melewati Karin, sekilas mata mereka bertemu, ada sesuatu. Percikan listrik di antara keduanya. Sakura semakin berjalan cepat menuju ke tempat mesin penjual jus. Mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke yang terus mengikutinya sampai menghilang di belokan.

"Sasuke-kun ?". Tanya Karin meminta perhatian Sasuke. Yang kali ini langsung ditanggapi Sasuke dengan berjalan menuju ke Gymnasium, diikuti Karin dibelakangnya dengan perasaan tidak tentu Karin terus menatap punggung itu, mungkinkah Sasuke-kun ? bantinnya.

Sedangkan Ino hanya menghela napas keras, Dasar Sakura. Harusnya kau bisa berusaha sedikit lagi. Sakura sendiri bukannya pergi membeli jus tetapi duduk sedirian di kelas, menatap lurus ke depan, memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan hatinya yang seakan ingin melompat, ke tempat yang bahkan Sakura tidak kenali.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju stasiun, mengingat harusnya dia mengajak Sakura menemaninya ke Tower Records. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasannya saja untuk lebih dekat. Tetapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba mencari tahu hal-hal yang disukai gadis itu, termasuk band favoritnya.

Ino menoleh kepada Sakura yang sedang memperhatikan layar computer, sejak tadi gadis itu hanya menatap layar tanpa melakukan apapun, bahkan dia lebih banyak diam. Sakura juga lupa membeli jus, gerutu Ino.

"Kau tahu Sakura". Kata Ino tiba-tiba "Kau harus lebih berani lagi". Sambungnya. Dia duduk menghadap Sakura yang kini sepenuhnya mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Karena Sakura masih diam Ino melanjutkan "Belum pasti apa yang kau lihat sama dengan apa yang kau pikirkan".

Ino melipat kertas origami, lalu menatap Sakura serius "Kalau kau diam saja, tidak akan ada perubahan yang berarti". Sakura terkesiap "Apa maksudmu ?". Tanya Sakura, sudah Ino duga sahabatnya ini tidak akan dengan mudah mengerti.

"Kau memang bodoh". Kata Ino, Sakura cemberut "Kalau kau ingin membeli jus, maka belilah jus. Jangan berbelok ke kelas, bodoh".

Sakura tetap cemberut dan tidak terima "Jadi semua ini hanya tentang jus ?". Celanya.

Ino menunjuk wajah Sakura dengan telunjuknya "tentu saja tidak " Serunya "Ini tentang hati". Lanjutnya serius.

"Hati ?".

"Tolong jangan menunjuk wajah orang lain seperti itu, kau mengerikan". Lanjut Sakura.

Ino menghela napas "Kalau hatimu ingin dia, kejar dia". Kata Ino tegas "Sasuke". Tambahnya.

Sakura terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tapi, ".

"Tidak ada tapi, lebih baik sekarang dari pada kau menyesal". Balas Ino mencoba menyemangati Sakura.

Sakura terdiam lagi, apa bisa ? ragu-ragu dan takut menyelimutinya. Tetapi apa yang dikatakan Ino memang benar.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.


End file.
